


Adventurous Children

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buri knows more of children then one would expect. Written for Goldenlake's Tortall Fanfiction SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurous Children

**Author's Note:**

> My personal fanon is that Daine and Numair's kids are hell. on. wheels. This came of it.

Several months of palace residence had taught Kel that a shout of: "_Sarralyn!_ Odd's bobs, get back here!" was akin to a warcry. The youngest Salmalin bolted down corridors and passageways and away from her vexed mother at least once a week, sometimes more often.

She was making tea on the hearth when the cry echoed through the hall once again. Kel sat back on her heels, startled. "Twice in one day? And all the way down here, from the scholars' wing?"

Buri smirked. "Three years of running a refugee camp and you don't know how fast the little ones can move? How quickly they can be out of their mothers' sight?" The older woman lounged in a chair in her stocking feet. There was a smile in her voice that made Kel look up at her curiously.

"Considering all the fuss little Sarralyn's mother made from the time she landed on the Tortallan side of the Drell, it's fair," Buri added. "You were probably still with the Yamanis - it was never a quiet moment, that summer."

Kel poured tea from the pot, into the cups, and set one in front of her companion, wrapping her hands around her own cup. "You seem to know a bit about the little ones, Buri."

Buri rolled her eyes. "When your best friend has six appallingly adventurous _royal_ children, you learn these things. Whether you want to or not."


End file.
